kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Maker 2
Super Mario Maker 2 is an upcoming level creator for the Nintendo Switch, and a sequel to Super Mario Maker for the Wii U, set to be released on June 28, 2019. The game includes many of the same assets from its predecessor while also introducing many new features such as a game style based on Super Mario 3D World, new themes, a Story Mode and multiplayer gameplay. A Nintendo Switch Online membership is required to share, download, and play courses online. Gameplay Playable Characters A player is able to select either Mario , Luigi , Toad or Toadette in the options menu to play as. Unlike in previous games, characters do not have unique abilities and they all play exactly alike. The character the player uses in multiplayer is randomly assigned. Game Styles Game Styles are divided into two categories; the first four game styles are interchangeable and can be swapped at any time, while the extra game styles will reset the level editor due to being incompatible with the others. Themes Every theme now has a Day and Night version. The night versions are unlocked once the Angry Sun is changed to the Moon. When a Night version is chosen, various effects will take place and some items may even change completely, such as 1-Up Mushrooms becoming Rotten Mushrooms. Note: There is no Day-Night switch in the Super Mario 3D World game style since the Angry Sun and Moon doesn't exist in it. Some new music from some of the new themes: Extra Music Footage - Super Mario Maker 2 (SMW Snow & Forest, Full SMB Sky!) Game Modes Story Mode In Story Mode, Mario needs to help Princess Peach rebuild her castle. It is possible to do so by playing more than 100 courses made by Nintendo to earn coins. The amount of coins earned by the job itself depends on the difficulty of the level. The story is different in function of how the player evolves in his adventure, including the available jobs. Endless Challenge A challenge where Mario embarks in a journey with a certain number of lives depending on the difficulty and tries to beat as much courses as possible selected as random from Course World. In addition to this, the better a player performs in Endless Challenge, the higher in the leaderboards they will be depending on their score. It is possible to skip levels just like it was possible in the 100 mario challenge in Super Mario Maker. Easy: 5 lives Normal: 5 lives Expert: 15 lives Super Expert: 30 lives Yamamura's Dojo Even though there was already some tips on how to build a level in the options, the maker lessons is completely different with videos and better tips separated in 3 categories of 15 lessons. Maker Profile Medals Maker Points The more a level of a maker is liked by other players, the more the maker earns points. There is also a different way to earn maker points. Stats To be added Custom Mii A player can now customize his Mii with hats, shirts, pants, suits and change their emotion. They are unlocked after completing various objectives. |-|Hats= |-|Shirts= |-|Pants= |-|Suits= |} Features Multiplayer Multiplayer is available where up to four people can play together online through Network Play, or offline in Coursebot through local gameplay. There are two different modes: *'Versus': Players compete against each others and the first person to reach the end is the winner. In this mode, the different players can push themselves and bounce off each other.https://youtu.be/4yoZTDC71Vo Only in Versus, there is invincibility frames after exiting a door / pipe. *'Co-op': Players team up together where as long as a single player makes it to the end everyone wins. Along with the Versus mechanics, players have the ability to grab and carry another player on top of their head and to throw them.https://youtu.be/y2XPYSR2CG0?t=146 Additionally, when a player dies they will respawn inside of a bubble that can be popped by their allies. Collecting a power-up or taking damage online only freezes the player and not the other enemies. As the game is as now, playing with friends online is not possible.https://youtu.be/PSeM19vO_Uo?t=17 However, this functionality is in development and will be introduced in a future update.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/1138532590384701440 Versus ranking In versus mode, depending on the win/lose ratio, the versus rating of a player will change. The better a player performs against other players, the higher their rank will be. Co-op building It is now possible for two people to build levels together locally on the same screen at the same time. Level Searching In Super Mario Maker, it was only possible to search for levels by tags, region, game style, course theme, difficulty, clear rate and popularity through the Super Mario Maker Bookmark portal website in Course World, however in Super Mario Maker 2 it is now possible to search for levels directly in the game. Tags A creator can choose up to 2 tags for their levels that can be used when searching for levels. Players are allowed to freely change the tags of other levels, unless the creator disables the option to. ;List of Tags *Standard *Puzzle-solving *Speedrun *Autoscroll *Auto-Mario *Short and sweet *Multiplayer Versus *Themed *Music Descriptions It is now possible for creators to add a short description to their level, which will show up when viewing the level on Course World, or when entering the pause menu. Comments Comments make a return and now feature colored stickers. It is possible to see where the comment will be posted in the level and to choose to require the other players to have already cleared the course to see it. The creator of the level can choose to disable comments and the player can choose to not display the comments. Boo Button There is now a "boo" button beside the "I like it!" button, but the effect it will have is currently unknown. It is not possible to like and "boo" a course at the same time. Editor View Mode It is now possible to zoom in / zoom out while in editor. Zooming out being especially helpful for pixel arts. Mario's Moves Mario's Moves is special menu that allows the player to see what abilities the player has in the various game styles. In Story Mode, there is a separate menu option to see exactly what the controls are for the game style currently being played. ;Controls *Sliding down a slope with Yoshi / Mario (except in SMB1). *Mario while in a car can jump and do a honk horn. *Mario in the SM3DW game style can climb trees, jump, move while crouched, crouch jump, dash, wall jump, ground pound, roll, spin without necessarily jumping, skidding, long jump and get P-Speed. *Cat Mario can climb background semi-solids, walls and flagpole for a few seconds (in addition to climb trees). He can make a scratch-attack, sliding-attack, and Claw dive-attack. Course Elements There are many different Course Elements that can be used to create a level. Certain objects can also be further modified by giving it a Super Mushroom, adding wings or selecting an alternate form to cause it to change into something completely different. In addition to this, some objects will change depending on the game style or theme that is used. Changes from Super Mario Maker Redesigned Menus *Coursebot now separates downloaded courses and created courses. *The pause menu has been updated to show statistics about the level including the world record, level description, etc. *Wheel selection menu for Course Elements in the editor. *ID codes are now 9 digits long instead of 16. New Physics *Small Mario can now crouch in the SMB and SMB3 game styles. *Mario can now change directions while crouched. *In the Super Mario World game style, the player no longer needs to directly touch the goal tape to finish the level, just like in the original Super Mario World. *Items and enemies thrown by Mario will stick to walls. *Thwomps don't keep smashing down when Mario is bumping them with a shellmet. *Mario can't stand on top of One-Way Walls facing horizontally anymore. *Mario can't jump up while inside of a wall and instead just be stuck. *After taking damage as Big Mario, Mario transform into Super Mario instead of Small Mario *Grabbing a Trampoline while being in front of it is now possible just like with a POW Block or P Switch without needing to be inside it *In a Fire Clown Car it is now possible to shoot fireballs in a different direction than the one Mario is facing Changed Designs *Spinies are slightly smaller *P Switches and POW Blocks now have a flashing animation (so they can be seen in the dark). *The blocks at the start and the end of a level are now connected with the blocks of the same type. *Shellmets are wider when on Mario. *Thwomps now have a sprite for when they are in their waiting state. *The Castle theme now has windows in the background. *The Underground theme now has falling water and a Cheep Chomp watching the player in the background. *The Ghost House theme now has a different design. *The Mushroom Platforms in the NSMBU Airship theme have been changed to look more mechanical. *Spiny Eggs are now animated. *The look of pipes have been changed. *Checkpoint Flags are now triangular instead of rectangular. *Mario now has an animation when entering a door. *There is a change of design for the ground blocks that are merged together in the Airship theme. Changes to Course Elements *Most of the course elements are unlocked right at the start. *The spawning point of Mario in a level is at X=7 instead of X=5. *Thwomps can move horizontally. *Big Mario no longer has visual effects. *Checkpoints are customizable and don't always give the player a Super Mushroom, but can instead reward him with other power-ups. *Fish Bones can be placed outside of the water. *Piranha Plants can now attached to a wall or ceiling. *P Switches can now be attached to the ceiling. *The length of Lifts and Flimsy Lifts can be changed from 3 to 8 blocks *The sound effect when collecting a Pink Coin / entering a Key Door has been changed. *The sound effect when a key gets to Mario in SMB3 have been changed. *The sound effect when Bowser Jr gets killed have been changed. *New sound effect when Mario spin jumps off a wall. *Pipes can't be overlayed on top of each other anymore *Different title screens when starting the game and different animation when clearing a stage. *Giant Yoshi Eggs are now red. Removed Features *It is not possible to tap the letters in the title screen to have different effects anymore. *No Gnat Attack mini-game anymore. *Mystery Costumes are no longer in the game. *Weird Mario is no longer in the game. *The 100 Mario Challenge has been replaced with the Endless Challenge. *Sample Courses and the 10 Mario Challenge have been removed in favor of a Story Mode *It no longer possible to place objects in the 7x3 rectangular area above the starting platform, since this is where the players are waiting. *There is only the Mario paint cursor available when in editor and not the other hands appearance. *The CRT filter is completely gone. Effects Out of 28 effects in Super Mario Maker (without counting the custom one that has been removed), 7 effects have been removed and 7 have been modified visually or musically (or both) in the sequel. Effects removed: *The party effect with the light flashes and lasers dance ending with spotlights on Mario have been removed. *The festival music effect with a bunch of dancers surrounding Mario have been removed. *The silence followed by a bird twittering with a serene foreground that appears with a bird have been removed. *The dizzy effect that causes the picture to be distorted and jagged have been removed. *The telephone buzzing with random buzzing on the sides of the screen have been removed. *Both bird effects that flies down have been removed. Effects modified: *Both cheering (/clapping) with a burst of confetti (/camera flashes) have been modified. *The horn noise effect with a ring of flowers flying out have been modified. *The large whoop (usually signifying a triple jump) with a small rainbow with stars have been modified. *The heavenly mystical noise with church bells and a ray of light from above have been modified. *The ominous laughter and music effect with the screen darkening with clouds have been modified. *The firework effect that launches into the air have been modified. The other half of the effects have made it to Super Mario Maker 2 without any change. All the 47 sound effects in Super Mario Maker 2 are categorized here: Sound effects. References Category:Level Editor